A Gem in your eyes
by Greiver Dhark
Summary: This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. Please R&R. It's about a girl in the world of Final Fantasy 8, who comes to Garden in search of a future, because she can't remember her past. More chapters to come. I will sort out the typos, I'm sorry about th
1. Her first day

Her first day

It is Gem Darkheart's first day in Balamb, as well as Balamb Garden, where she was supposed to be. She has short cropped cherry red hair, petit build, blue green/eyes, and is clad in a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt and some loose dark green trousers. A silver pendant hangs around her neck, in the form of some twisted kind of angel.

Having spent a long time walking in circles, Gem is understandably lost. Having been born and raised in a small town called Luco, and it was her first time away from home. Or so she thought anyway; she had dreams of a past that she couldn't remember; all she knew was her name, and her new home. She had been swept downriver, and someone from Luco had found and saved her. Apparently, they had met, and it hadn't been the first time that she had been swept down that river with no clue of who she was or where she had come from.

"Uhm...Hello?...Hello sir? Please sir, can you direct me to Balamb garden?"

Her melodious voice is tinged with a little ice and exasperation, despite her politeness, but it was as if she had never even spoken, as so many times before. It seemed that everyone was too busy for her around the town of Balamb. Looking around for someone who seemed a little bit nicer, she spots a fairly portly woman sorting out her washing. She had a very friendly smile, and was humming softly to herself. Approaching with caution, she stands a little way away uncertainly.

"Uh...Madam?" She calls.

"Mrs Dincht." She says kindly. "What is it that you want?"

"Which way is it to Balamb Garden?"

"Oh, Balamb Garden. It's over there dear. My son goes there you know. If you see him, tell him to pop by okay? His name is Zell. Zell Dincht."

"M'kay. Thank you very much" She says, flashing her a brief thankful smile before turning away.

"Any time dear, any time."

She begins at a comfortable jog, but ten minutes later, she is out of breath and forced to stop.

"How long is this road!" She exclaims, catching her breath.

She sighs deeply and gets to her feet and begins her trek to the military building. Nearly twenty minutes later, she reaches the building and stands in awe at the majestic sight. The curved facility was certainly bigger than she had expected, and she stands in the distance before it.

She steps towards the entrance, and a man at the barrier calls her over.

"Are you a new arrival?"

He asks, smiling at her.

"Yes sir, I am."

"You're supposed to be seeing the headmaster now. You're late."

"Oh! I am! Oh no! Where is his office?"

"Take the elevator up to the third floor. The meeting should still be in progress."

"Thank you"

Gem hurries for the stairs that led up to the elevator. Entering the lift, she takes it up to the third floor and gets out. She finds herself in a sort of secretary's office, where a young woman with dark hair was stood, wearing SeeD uniform.

"Are you another new arrival?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, go right in."

"Thank you."

The small red head obediently walks into the door that the woman had indicated. The headmaster seemed to be halfway through his speech, a quite short man wearing a red vest and glasses. Gem slips in unnoticed, and stands at the back, listening intently to what the man had to say. Once he has finished, the group disperse, heading to their allotted dormitories to unpack their belongings Gem didn't have any of her own belongings, and so she goes to the weapons cupboard within the training centre.

"Now let's see what weapon I should start off with." She murmers to herself.

Looking at the array of sharp and wide variations of weapons, she eventually decides on a par of twin daggers.

"I know how to use these..."

Walking into the large room, the heat of the tropical rainforest setting washes over her as she looks around in awe. It takes barely any time at all for her first creature to attack, a simple grat. She slashes at its tentacles as they wave in the air. Growling angrily as it manages to bat her leg, she lashes out in retaliation, cutting off a few of its stems and dodging out of the way of its sleeping powder. She is completely unaware that she is being watched by a handsome brunette in the rafters. Squall was on watch in the training centre that day, so if any new candidates decided to try a little training, he'd be there to make sure that they would be okay, and that n harm would come to them. He folds his arms over his chest, watching her. He'd been there for a long time, so anything instead of monsters was appealing to him at the moment. He watches as a T-Rexaur lumbers out of the forest and charges at her. Jumping before she was caught within its jaws, she is amazed that her reflexes reacted so quickly, and in such a good way. The way she moved indicated that she had never fought before. Squall keeps an eye on her, but rather than fly to her aid, he simply watches, though always alert in case she was in dire need of his help, his hand on his gunblade. Running away, she gives a final ditch attempt at getting away, kicking the giant monster and slashing its muzzle rolling out of the way. It roars and brings down its claws in a downwards slash, which catches her ankle as she rolls away. Wincing in pain, she instinctively stabs it in the forehead and it roars, falling heavily to their floor. It dies right before her. She frowns, that was the first time she had killed something, or so she remembered anyway. Exiting the training centre, she hides the limp as best she could and heads to her room. Squall watches curiously. The cut had looked pretty deep, and was bleeding pretty badly, but unlike the others who had come in and had shallower cuts than that and cried, she had covered it up and left.

Strange.

Her trousers were soaking up the blood, and without any clothes, she had nothing to change into. She was only sixteen, so she couldn't drive, and didn't at all fancy the journey back to Balamb by foot to some clothes with what little money she had. Squall frowns at the trail of blood she had left as she binds her wounds with the bottom of her trousers, but he couldn't go to her aid in case someone got into trouble and he wasn't there to help. Finding nothing to use in her room, she ignores the pain and groans inwardly. She wouldn't be doing that again in a while. Heading to the cafeteria, she buys a plate of chips and sits at a table on her own. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing here, no idea what she could do, didn't know if she would be capable to follow orders. She didn't know anyone at all, and was too afraid to put herself out to ask to join a group. Too afraid of rejection, she takes the safe -if lonely- road. Sighing, she lowers her gaze to her food, becoming oblivious to the world around her. She doesn't notice someone walk up to her until a bright yellow dress catches the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so screwed." She mutters quietly to herself.

"Huh?" A perky voice cuts through her thoughts.

Startled, she looks up, finally taking in the bouncy yellow blob.

"What? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Selphie. Who are you?"

"I'm Gem."

"You look kinda lonely."

"..."

Selphie sits down beside her, placing her own plate of chips on the table. She smiles, her hair flipped up at the ends, and her light hearted attitude and appearance relaxing her and coaxing her into being friendly and conversational.

"Your ankle is bleeding you know." She says offhandedly.

"It is."

"The cafeteria people probably won't be happy."

"I'll go then..."

Gem rises, only for Selphie to grab her hand.

"Nah, they'll be fine. You should still go to the infirmary though. How did you do it?"

"Training."

"Yeah? What against?"

She shrugs

"I'd never fought before, it was only minor."

"Hmm. Squall is looking over the training centre. You should've been helped. Oh well. I'm sure he had a legitimate reason."

"I fought really badly though. Daggers against big dinosaurs isn't particularly smart I guess, but I didn't know what level monsters were in there."

"A T-Rexaur!"

"A what?"

"Didja kill it?"

"Yes..."

"And you're sure that you've never fought before?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm. You started pretty big. So you took it on huh?"

"Not really. It came at me and I ran. Ran like hell." She smiles a little.

"Smart move" Selphie nods, also smiling.

"But...I only managed to kill it because it was gaining, and about to eat me. I hit out and well...it just fell. All dead like..."

She shudders and looks away. Selphie looks sympathetic.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it. If it didn't kill you, it could end up killing someone else. You did what you had to."

Gem nods and then sighs.

"What's up?" Selphie asks.

"I just don't know what's gong to happen." Gem replies. "I don't know where to go or how to get there. I don't even have any stuff."

She sighs again, and the brown haired girl looks surprised and concerned.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Well, come on, let's get you some!"

"But..."

Gem tries to protest, but Selphie interrupts her.

"Don't worry. It's on me. We'll take a garden car.

"Are we allowed?"

"Yeah, of course. As long as we're careful."

The two girls finish their food quickly and Selphie takes Gem firstly to the infirmary, where Garden's kind doctor uses a potion on her leg to heal it. It still stung, but had stopped bleeding. Next she takes her to the underground car park. Getting into a relatively cool car, they soon find themselves in Balamb. Dragging Gem through shop after shop, the clothes that the shorter girl buys, mildly surprises the hyperactive female. Some black leather trousers and numerous belts fill a few bags, as well as more casual jeans and t-shirts. Most of her clothes were black, but some were green or blue. Also filling a bag is a few SeeD uniforms and SeeD candidate as well. A few hours later, the pair are laden with bags, which fill the boot of the car. Driving back to garden, the two sit in comfortable silence.

"What's happening tomorrow?" She asks.

"Well, your lessons will start, and I have a mission."

"You're SeeD?"

"Yup."

"For real?"

"Yea. I was one of the ones who...saved the world from Ultimecia..."

"Wow! So you're like a hero! But you seem so carefree!"

Selphie smiles. "I'm the optimist. I like to blow things up." She chuckles.

"Thank you so much." Gem says.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. We're here."

The two get out of the car and Selphie helps to carry the bags to Gem's room.

"Wow. It's so empty." Selphie exclaims.

"I know. That's why I wasn't in here."

They dump their stuff and return to the cafeteria to get some more food. On the way, they see a bland male bolt past them, speeding into the cafeteria before them. Stepping in after him, his voice reaches their ears, a slight whine in his voice.

"Awww man! They're gone again! No more hotdogs!"

Selphie giggles and drags Gem over as she goes to greet the male. His blue eyes were sparkling with joviality, and his hair was gelled up at the front, a totally unique hairstyle. A large tribal tattoo spread over one half of his face, and his face shifts immediately at the sight of his friend.

"That's like the millionth time! Oh, hi Selphie!"

The two hug and then Selphie pushes Gem before him.

"This is Gem."

"Um...err...hi?" Her uncomfortableness is obvious, and she lowers her gaze to the floor embarrassedly.

"Hey! I'm Zell. Nice to meet you." Hew extends a hand, and she shakes it. He has a surprisingly strong grip.

"Zell? Dincht? I met your mom. She said to say 'hi' and to pop around when you have some free time."

"Cool! You met my ma? Thanks for the message."

"Do you know when your lessons are?" Selphie asks.

"No. I don't know anything." Gem replies.

"Go to the second floor tomorrow at nine in the morning and you'll get your timetables. I think you're allowed to pick your own lessons, as long as they aren't stupid."

"Cool. Thank you."

"Anytime. Well, bye!"

Zell leaves and the two buy a plate of chips between them.

"I bet classes suck."

"Yeah. But it's really handy to know what they teach you. It's all relevant. Even the history and stuff. You never know when you'll find a need for the stuff that you can learn. You know?"

"Yea...I guess we probably won't meet up again in a while. With you going on missions, and my working, that won't leave much free time, let alone time when we're both free at the same time. Not that it matters, it won't take long to get over being alone. So loneliness isn't going to be an issue." Gem mutters, downcast.

"What?"

"I won't care about being alone."

"You won't be alone. I'm sure you'll be able to make lots of friends your age." Selphie assures her.

She snorts, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah. Helps if I know how old I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell off a waterfall, and lost my memory. I don't know who I was /then, all I know is /now/."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Don't worry. I've dealt with it, though it does get bad when people make fun. Then...then I'm not so pretty." She shrugs.

"Anger troubles?"

"Yes, but only over certain things. There are a few giveaways when I'm about to hurt someone, but I guess that doesn't really matter."

"Oh."

"I'd better go. Sort out my stuff and gets some rest and stuff."

Gem finishes her final chip and raises into an upright position. Giving a half wave to Selphie, she turns to leave.

"See you some other time."

"Bye."

Gem leaves the cafeteria, and her new friend, and heads to her dorm. It doesn't take her long to finish unpacking and soon her head is resting on the pillow of her rather uncomfortable SeeD candidate standard bed. She had to share a room, but it seemed that she was late. Falling into a fitful sleep, her first night in Garden wasn't as pleasant as she'd hoped.

I hope you like the story, it is the first one I have ever done on and I doubt it'll be the last. Please. R&R.


	2. No work on this day

Disclaimer, the places or people in this fanfiction do not belong to me (except Gem Darkheart) all characters etc belong to someone else. (But I want them!)

No work on this day.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Ugh..." She groans, rolling over and consequently, off the bed. It was the next morning, and with all of her long trek the day before, she felt as if she hadn't had enough sleep. She lets her shoulders sag and face rest against the cold, rather uncomfortable carpet that was her floor. Although she had had no nightmares, she had not slept too well. Hauling herself to her feet, she looks around for a hairbrush.

It didn't matter how many times she woke up, there was always something bad to wake up to, and that always annoyed her. As her gaze scans the room, she notes how bleak and uninteresting everything is, no pictures, no items, nothing. Not even any movies or books. Her room mate a CD player, along with CDs and some paperwork. Obviously she didn't feel comfortable in the grey room, seeing as there wasn't a spare inch on her walls that wasn't covered by some kind of photograph or picture.

Groaning, she raises a hand to her forehead in exasperation. Although Selphie had been kind enough to take her clothes shopping, basic items like a hairbrush, or toothpaste had been unhelpfully forgotten, which left her in a minor situation.

With no idea how to earn money around her Garden life, she pushes the thought away for now, borrowing her room mate's belongings fore now.

The girl she was with seemed to keep her distance from the temperamental femme, which was understandable and desirable. With soft silver/blue hair and warm sapphire blue eyes, the medium built girl seemed to have a few friends, to which she always hung out with, so she didn't see much of her.

Quickly heading to the shower and letting the cold spray wash over her, she ponders on the future. She always had cold showers; it made her appreciate the warm ones. Besides, she was a naturally cold person, so a cold shower suited her just fine. Once she's done, she wraps a towel firmly around her body and goes to get dressed. Once she's done, she checks the time.

8:13

Oh dear.

Quickly tying up her boots, she bolts from the room, grabbing her key card on the way. She was supposed to be in the classroom at 8:15, so she had to run. Streaming up to the second floor, she slides into a seat at the back left corner, she rests her back against the wall and puts her feet on the chair beside her, preventing anyone from sitting beside her. Not long after having entered, a fairly young woman walks in, wearing SeeD uniform and carrying some papers. Her hair was quite long and blond, done up into some kind of intricate bun. She had glasses and a commanding air about her. She seemed quite nice, and from the looks of things, she knew the book, and nobody could successfully screw her around. She introduces herself as Quistis Trepe, and began the introductory lesson.

Period 1

Period 2

Period 3

Period 4

Period 5

Period 6

Monday

Weapon

Weapon

Weapon

Weapon

Free

Free

Tuesday

Magic

Magic

Weapon

Weapon

Free

Free

Wednesday

Weapon

Weapon

Magic

Magic

Gymnastics

Gymnastics

Thursday

History

Geography

Psychology

Psychology

Free

Free

Friday

Art

Art

Art

Art

Gymnastics

Gymnastics

"Sit down please class. Thank you. Before we start, anyone who's surname begins with any letter from A through L please remain here, all others, go to the room across the hall."

At her words, quite a few people switch classrooms, many entering and many leaving. The chair beside Gem remains unoccupied, and Gem herself simply waits for the room to fill with its correct occupants.

"Now, everyone sure they are in the correct room? Good. My name is Quistis Trepe, and I will introduce you into your timetables and answer any questions you may have. This lesson will be three hours long, which is quite unusual, but this is all for you."

She clears her throat and starts the register. Once she's done, she indicates the panels before them.

"Please enter your names into the space provided. This will be your personal computer, and these will be your seats whenever you enter this classroom for a lesson like this, which won't come often, the beginnings and ends of terms alone. Once you have entered your full name, your computer settings will come up. You may have access to the Garden information at all times, and the information can be very useful, so please read it when you have the chance. Everyone done?"

A murmer of acknowledgement fills the air for a brief period.

"Okay. Highlight the box saying 'personal settings' and you will see a box in which to enter a password. This will make sure that none but yourself can enter your files. However, that doesn't mean lock yourself out. Make sure you type something that you will remember, and make sure you have spelt it correctly."

The sound of typing is heard, and Quistis waits patiently for them all to finish.

"You should now have a lesson planner appear on your screen. There is a selection of lessons you can choose, and a variety of times. Simply move the lesson name onto the time space that you want it, and we'll see what we can do. You do have free reign over your timetables, but if things are not to our pleasing, times and lessons may be altered. Most lessons are a double period. You must have one single lesson of both geography and history, and more will be available, depending on what you wish to achieve once you finish the schooling and become SeeD. Start."

She seats herself at her desk and checks their subjects on the screen before her. Most people picked the least, and easiest subjects that they could, while others with higher goals, picked many more lessons. She picks her lessons carefully, trying to do as much as possible without over exerting herself, and so leaving a small amount of time to rest.

Gem's subjects are as shown:

That was a very full timetable, especially compared to others. Most people had four periods a day and a day off, whereas Gem didn't have any day off, any late mornings, instead, she had two full days. Today however, there would be an exception.

"If you have finished that, then begin the tests for each of your allocated subjects. They will place you in your respective sets." Quistis instructs from the front. "I will see what I can do about your chosen times and lessons, so please begin with the history and geography tests."

Gem begins her geography test, and is pleased to note, that half way through, a pop up box appeared, alerting her to the acceptance of all of her lessons.

As the instructor asks if there are any questions, and helps those who need it, Gem continues with the tests, getting a low grade in history and geography, but that was expected, seeing as all the stuff she may have been taught in school was lost from her mind. She new a little, but not nearly enough. Even so, with no mental disabilities, she manages to keep out of the bottom set. She didn't know; she wasn't stupid. She gets a similar grade for history, although magic theory she is in a middle set. Weapons theory, she did remarkably well, getting into the top set. Psychology was in the top group as well, so her groups were varied. The practical examinations wouldn't take place until the actual lessons, which would begin the next day, which was a Tuesday.

By the time she had finished all of her theory tests, it is the end of lesson, and the rest of the day is given off, so people can get used to their surroundings and get their required books and items.

Gem simply leaves the premises, she didn't know if she was allowed to take a Garden vehicle, so she talks to the man at the kiosk.

"Am I allowed to borrow a Garden vehicle please?" She asks uncertainly.

"Yes, of course you can madam. Car or bike may I ask?"

"Uhm...bike please."

She is handed a small silver key. "Number 1. The black one just over there." The man points to a cool black bike, with twin exhausts and a thin, sleek body, to which Gem walks over to.

"Thanks!"

She calls, before riding off.

She'd never ridden a motorcycle before, certainly never expected to be allowed to drive such a beautiful one as this, but she had often dreamed of doing so, had always wanted to. Despite her inexperience, she stays upright and steady, going a little bit too fast but not caring. She didn't know how she could earn money around a small place like Balamb, so she'd have to go and find out. Maybe she could find that kind woman...Mrs Dincht. She would probably lend a helping hand. With that thought in mind, she continues on down the road that led to the town.

Upon arrival, she gets quite the surprise. Quite a large mob seemed to be chasing someone through the streets. Curious and a little concerned, she locks the bike and goes to take a look.

The mob appeared to be quite an angry one, but who or what they were chasing, she couldn't see. Trying to gain a little height and find out, she starts climbing a wall and eventually she is on the roof of a building. What she sees shocks her greatly. It seemed to be a man, she couldn't tell his age but he looked around his twenties or thirties, trying to get away from the large group of people. Some had weapons, but the man had nothing. She didn't understand why they were advancing on him.

The blond haired male seemed to be hurt, he was bleeding and stumbling, but the mob kept on chasing him. His attire was that of someone who may be homeless. Ripped and torn shirt and trousers, covered in mud and grime. People yelled abuse that she didn't understand, but the blond guy obviously did, seeing as he flinched and lowered his head in shame. It was a pitiful sight. As the guy looked up, she could see a long scar that ran down his face at angle, from above his right eye to below his left, crossing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorceress' knight! Sorceress' knight!" The chant started up.

Frowning in confusion, she knew not what to do. Caught between helping the man, and leaving him. They wouldn't be doing this for no reason, but was it her place to interfere?

Stuck between what to do, she lets her instincts drive her, and she jumps from the roof of her building, kicking away a knife that had come within inches of impaling her, and the man behind her.

"Go!" She says to the guy, who just stares at her dumbly.

With his total inaction, she growls and ducks an attack, grabbing the man's arm and tugging him down a small alley. Assuming that the girl was an enemy to themselves, and an evil person because she was with him, they continue their attacking and the mob follows behind them.

Continuing to drag the unhelpful guy along with her, she pulls him around a corner, getting them well and truly lost, but hidden in the endless alleyways. Finding a very dark turning, she takes it and they stop in a dead end. Light filters in through the gap at the top, but it was still a little dark.

As soon as she stops moving, the guy pulls from her grasp and backs away.

"What are you doing!" He yells.

She says nothing, becoming cold and non reactive as she did so often after she had a nightmare.

"How can you touch me? Knowing what I am. What I've done?" His voice is a little less angry.

"Because I don't care."

"How could you not care!"

He sighs, raising disturbingly battered arms in exasperation. Looking at her intently, he frowns.

"You don't know who I am do you?" he asks quietly, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"No. I don't. Should I?"

"Everybody knows who I am. Even kids of two years old fear me."

"You don't look all that fearsome. You just need a bath and new clothes."

The guy chuckles quietly. Gem says nothing.

"Why is the whole town trying to chop your head off then?"

"Because I was the sorceress' knight."

"What's that?" She asks, and much to her surprise, the guy laughs out loud.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He laughs.

Gem says nothing, but lowers her gaze to the floor. The man, realising that he's hit the nail on the head, is torn between laughing, crying and comforting her. It was funny, so much so that he could cry, because the only person who would talk to him, or help him, is someone who had no idea about him. The irony was unbelievable. In the end, he settles with apologising quietly, only a little arrogance in his words.

He shakes his head, and she raises her icy gaze to him. Her eyes...they seemed so similar to someone he knew. He pushes the thought away. He didn't know anyone anymore, not anyone who didn't want to see him dead anyway. He growls a little, and takes a few steps away from her.

"Go home kid." He says coldly, turning his back to her.

"Why?" She responds calmly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just go." His voice is a little angrier.

"No." Her answer is blatant.

"Why not, dammit!" He rounds on her angrily.

"Why should I? You can't tell me to do anything." She shrugs. "But if that's if you want, whatever. I only came here to look for a job, so..." She shrugs again and turns to the exit.

"What the hell would someone like you want a job for?" He mutters. "You look loaded."

"That's because it's not my stuff." She says. "I have no money, so I need some, 'kay?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"So why are you hanging around then? I'm not a walking piggy bank am I?"

She shrugs "You rather I left you there to get poked and prodded with sharp implements?"

"Actually, no."

"Well then." She raises her eyebrow at him, daring him to try and win the word contest.

The male growls quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Brat." He mutters.

"Bastard." She replies, accompanied by a low chuckle. Never had she been in this kind of situation, and despite its total unfamiliarity and queerness, it was rather amusing and pointless.

"Do you know where I can get some cash?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Real helpful."

"Born to hinder."

"So I see" She says snidely.

Heading once more for the exit, this time, the guy doesn't stop her. This really hadn't helped her. If everyone thought she was with this guy, then her chances of getting a job, or money, was slim to none. However, this was soon to be proven differently. Upon approaching one shop, she recognised the person as the one who tried to stab her. Kinda hard to forget a guy who'd been close to stabbing you. His eyes widen in alarm, and he fiddles around the counter, stuttering like a fool. A handful of notes and coins are shoved into her arms, and she looks surprised.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The guy wails, ducking beneath the counter.

She is about to try and explain, to give the money back, but the shutters are closed on her.

Turning around, she sighs, pocketing the money after attempting to get the guy to open up. There was a lot of cash there, so she does place a lot of it around the side entrance. That left her with quite a lot more money, which was just what she'd set out for.

Unaware of what she'd gotten herself into, she manages to find her motorbike, and drives back to Garden. Parking, she smiles to herself for a moment, pleased that she'd not crashed once. The smile soon slips however, and a frown creases her delicate features. Handing the keys to the man, she is surprised at the time. She'd spent nearly two hours in Balamb. Obviously, she'd run around those alleyways for a lot longer than she'd thought. Shrugging, she heads straight to her dorm, intent on catching more sleep. Silently, she prays to Hyne that she'd get plenty of /rest/ not just nightmares, because otherwise she'd be better off staying awake.

With heavy pockets, and a heavy head, she changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and gets into bed.

That is the end of chapter two! I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry for all the typos, the wordy thingy has screwed up, so singular letters don't make any alert or nothing, and I'm naff at rechecking. Don't worry, I will make these a lot better sometime, I tend to suck at descriptions, I just assume everyone understands. Love reading really descriptive stuff, but I can never seem to become descriptive. Probably because I have no storyline or sommat, Hehe. .


	3. First day of lessons

Disclaimer. None of the characters are mine, except Gem Darkheart. I wish they were, but alas, they are not.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed to me. Yay! I am luffed!

First day of lessons.

Waking up the next day, she groans, her sleep had been as bad as ever. Images of a past she didn't remember, of pain and suffering that she had seen and felt had filled her subconscious, and she awoke a number of times each time in a cold sweat, caught in the blankets and unable to quite remember her surroundings. It was five thirty in the morning when she finally gives up on sleep. Getting up, she replaces her delicate mind behind a mask, and her once soft gaze turns cold, as it always did after she had a nightmare.

Also, as always after a nightmare, she has a short shower and uses some cinnamon shampoo and body wash, and then she puts on the darkest clothes that she has. Meaning, she was wearing tight, low-cut black leather trousers with a black metal belt, a black sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket. Even a pair of reflective black shades are donned.

Today, rather than have Magic first period, she had another homeroom lesson, but it was only short, simply making sure people knew where they were going, and also that everyone had finished their theory examinations. Heading to Quistis' second floor classroom, she takes her seat at the back and puts her feet up once again.

Once everyone has arrived, Quistis begins the register. Managing to do it in less than five minutes, people still to take their theories did so, whereas the others were given things to check and find out.

Annoyingly, Quistis draws Gem aside.

"Now, Gem..." Quistis begins.

"Yes Ms Trepe?" Her voice is intertwined with pure indifference and boredom.

"Are you sure that you don't wish to make any changes on your timetable?" She carries on, regardless of Gem's hostility.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not as such, it's just; don't you think that you should take off a few lessons? You aren't going to have much time to rest with the timetable you have, and we are concerned that that may cause problem for you in the future."

"I will be fine." She says coldly.

"Are you sure? It is a very heavy workload and"

"I will be fine." Gem cuts in coldly, much to her instructor's shock and surprise.

However, noting the dark rings around the girl's eyes, and other factors, she lets the matter drop and allows Gem to return to her seat, her eyes full of concern and worry over the girl's attitude.

Soon the lesson is ended, and the frozen red head leaves for a few blocks away, her magic lesson. Upon arrival, she sees the young woman who had let her into the headmaster's office on her first day. Taking a seat in a similar place to her homeroom, at the back left, she waits for the lesson to begin, but doesn't show any enthusiasm or emotion at all.

Nobody sits beside her, which was just how she wanted it.

"Hello class, my name is Xu. I'll be teaching you how to use basic and advanced magic. Today however, there will be no practical work. You have all already taken your theory exam, and many of you failed. So, before I try and teach you how to actually /use/ magic, will have to go through a lot of the theory. So, here we go."

The lesson consisted mainly of learning the basic principles of magic, and despite her memory loss, even she knew half of what was being taught to her. However, she listens half heartedly, never offering any answers or participating in any way, even so much as raising an arm. She doesn't even take her shades off. Xu doesn't attempt to get an answer from her during the lesson, although she could see the change that had occurred within the smaller female. But the girl worried her deeply. She seemed devoid of all emotion. Stoic, unreactive, as if she wasn't there at all.

At the end of the lesson, there was supposed to be a short break time, about half an hour. Gem, with nothing better to do, heads to her classroom early, and looks around. No one was about, which was to be expected. The room was fairly large, and it seemed that the chairs and desks could all be folded up and moved out of the way, making more space for practical work or demonstrations. Heading over to a nearby cupboard, she picks the lock with ease using a simple paperclip. It seemed as though the building really needed better locks. And that particular door would need a new one, seeing as she'd just broken that one. Eyeing the array of weapons, she leaves the dagger section, instead opting for a larger weapon. Wanting something challenging, but not too restricting, she picks up a sword/gun crossover. The weapon looked disturbingly similar to one she'd seen before, but couldn't remember. It annoyed her that she couldn't even remember the name of the weapon, despite the strange feeling that she'd actually wielded one before. It was quite heavy, but that doesn't deter her, as she walks into a small space in the corner. Raising the weapon above her head, she notes how her fingers do not fit in the gaps, and so she has a look to see if there is one that fits a little better.

A weapon not built for its user was a useless one.

Finding one that fit her fingers a little better, she moves back to the corner. Simply holding the weapon, at a right angle from her body, arms outstretched. Simply testing herself. After a few minutes, sweat begins to pour down her face, and her stance wavers. She was already low on energy, and the bell would be going soon.

Placing the weapon back in the cupboard, in a place where it was out of immediate sight. She knew where it was though, so she'd get it first.

As the bell goes, an arbitrary flow of people begin entering the room, shortly after Gem had seated herself at the back corner once again. Her feet were up on the desk, the chair beside her removed so she could be alone. She ignores the general chatter of the teenagers in the classroom. Even with her shades on, she still made people shiver when she glared at them.

After a few minutes of disorganisation, the classroom suddenly falls silent and everyone scrambles to their seats.

Not knowing what the sudden change of attitude was, but not really caring, she doesn't move her feet from the desk, nor does she take her shades off.

A young male walks into the room, and immediately girls swoon and boys watch awed. Gem doesn't react. Chocolate brown tresses cover icy grey eyes, similar to her own. The room was utterly silent, and the dark haired stranger stands at the front, glaring around the room. His eyes rest on her, a frown deepening his handsome features.

And handsome he was, not that Gem was one to swoon, or acknowledge when in the after state of terrible and vivid images.

A scar ran over his face, from above his left eye to beneath his left, running over the bridge of his nose. It gave him character.

Obviously her outright defiance had caught his attention, as his eyes bore into her glasses. She doesn't flinch under his gaze.

If he thought she was just doing this for attention, he soon realises that she wasn't.

Not that she was in the mood to care.

Clearing his throat, the handsome instructor folds his arms over his chest.

"Class." He addresses everyone, with a melodic, if a little cold and bored voice.

"My name is Squall Leonhart, as I'm sure you know. You will address me as 'sir' or 'Mr Leonhart.' Understood?"

A murmer of acknowledgement and sighs of admiration are given in response.

"Good. First off, are you all in the correct classroom? The Sets are simple. Everyone who has a letter between A-L as the first letter in their last names stays here. Everyone else, next door."

A hand is raised, but Squall dismisses it. "No exceptions."

He waits silently as the all leave, the frown still etched into his face.

Once everyone is in their correct classrooms, he starts speaking.

"Now glass, let me just get this straight. I do not want to be here. I am here only because procedure demands that I am. So don't mess around, don't flirt, or hit on me, Got it?"

He sighs, rubbing his scar.

"To ensure the safety of everyone in this class, I would please refrain from getting in my way. So shut up and let me get on with this as quickly as possible."

He picks up the register and runs it through, luckily everyone who was supposed to be there, were all there.

"Alright. Let me explain. Everyone will come here for my lessons. You will spend your lessons on Monday and Friday with me, the other lesson on Wednesday will be with someone else, you will be told during homeroom. Has everyone here got lessons 1-4 on Monday, and 3-6 on Friday?"

Several people shake their heads.

"Okay. Whatever." He sighs almost inaudibly.

"Everyone get yourself a weapon. Any injuries earned will be no fault of mine." He says nonchalantly, stepping away from the weapons locker that he had noticed was broken.

Using her agile and lithe form, Gem flips over three desks and lands in the crowd, quickly retrieving her hidden weapon before skulking back to her seat, placing her feet up on the death. She easily ignores the death glare that Squall shoots at her.

Squall watches the bickering kids; barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

Squall was mildly disturbed. Only a few days ago Gem had been more energetic, she seemed more human. At the moment, she seemed like Shiva. Like him. He could feel her empty eyes beneath the concealing glasses. This wasn't the girl from a few days ago.

She had a gunblade, but he felt it wasn't because she knew he had one. As a matter of fact, she didn't show any sign of recognising him at all. That was disturbing. He shrugs it off. He had a class to teach.

Once everyone has their weapons, and are reseated, Squall silences everyone and orders the tables to be moved apart, and the room seems larger, more spacious.

People are spaced along, paired with people with the same or similar weapons. Most people had made a good choice of weapon, especially considering that a lot of people didn't know what weapon they had wanted.

Gem was staring out of the window, absorbed in her own world, although still listening to what he was saying.

"All those with a long distance weapon, go outside and form line against the wall, another instructor will be taking you. Also, people without some kind of blade, please go outside and stand in a line against the other wall." Squall's calm voice cuts through the room, and obediently, many people leave.

The once large class is replaced by a class of about fifteen.

"Okay, has everyone got everything right?" He mutters, unfolding his arms.

Finally, another instructor comes out to take away all those with weapons like daggers.

It seemed like everyone was in the right place.

Gem was one of the gunbladers, and the only one who was not in the small group that was in the centre of the room. Instead, she was a few feet away from them, leaning against a wall and looking undeniably cool. Her arms are folded over her chest, gunblade clasped in one hand.

Left in the room was two gunbladers and three people with swords. Gem was the only female gunblader; another girl had a sword. The rest of the class was male.

"Let me see your timetables please." He says, walking over to his desk to see them. People move over to their consoles and send him the information.

"Okay. On Wednesday, everyone will wait outside the training centre at the beginning of this lesson."

Everybody nods, and a few people say 'yes sir.' Gem does neither.

"Everyone get into pairs and familiarise yourselves with your weapons." Squall says. "Gem. Here."

Gem sighs, walking over to the older man, not looking impressed at all. Not looking...well, she showed absolutely no emotion.

She tilts her head a tiny fraction. "What?" Her cold, yet oddly melancholy voice was sharper than razor blade.

"You have Tuesday weapons practise." Squall states, barely looking at her.

"Hn." She doesn't even dignify it with a proper answer. Squall frowns.

"You're the only one with that lesson."

"And?" She says; her voice hollow.

"You will be up here with me, alone. Are you sure you want to keep it?"

"Hn."

"I won't go easy on you."

"Duelling?" It was barely a question, more like a statement, as it didn't have the questioning tone.

"Yes."

"Hn."

"It's hard. You'll be exhausted."

Why was Squall trying to discourage her? Not that it was much difference to her.

"Better than not having the training; being dead."

'_Wow.'_ Squall muses. '_More than one word at a time. Now we're getting somewhere.'_ A voice chuckles in his head.

"Good." He says, not mentioning her sudden burst in communication, temporary as it was. "Why'd you pick the gunblade?" he asks, distracted as he glances up quickly to check on the class.

"Think I've used before. Thought I'd try it. Problem?" She sounded disturbingly like Fujin on a good day, although without the loudness. She was misguidingly quiet.

"You think you've used one before?"

All he got was a nod.

"You sure that's it?"

Another nod. "Why?" Her apathetic voice is devoid of interest.

"I have one. Most people know it."

"I am not most people, _Mr Leonheart"_ She says scathingly. Some form of emotion at least, even if it wasn't positive.

"So I see." He replies smoothly. "But still..."

She just ignores him, looking off into the distance.

He sighs, raising a hand to his scar like he always did when he was feeling exasperated or annoyed or something.

"So you're going to keep it?"

"Hn."

"No skipping class. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Duel with me." It was not a question, and Gem obeys boredly, wandering into a larger space and raising her weapon. Squall draws the incredible Lionheart and gets into a battling position. He half smiles, but it is hidden.

"Let's seem if you have really used one of these before." He mutters; audible only to her ears.

She frowns and dodges as he swings at her, catching her breath as he lunges again. She retaliates with a low thrust which he dodges but she freezes as his brilliant blue blade stops inches from her nose. Sighing, she doesn't move as he picks up her shades with the tip of his blade. Letting them hang just within her reach, he waits, one eyebrow raised. He was startled by the coldness of her eyes, which looked so similar to his, until a while ago. The pure ice that coated each word was reflected in those emotionless oculates, and he could feel the cold tension permeate the air. However, he is unperturbed, and smirks at her when she doesn't try to retrieve the black sunglasses.

It was unethical and stupid. Those were the thoughts that crossed her mind on the subject of getting her shades back. If she reached out to get them, she may as well have simply asked for him to chop her arm straight off.

Nodding when she doesn't react, he tosses them back to her and she dons them once again.

By now, they had and audience, all of which were not really giving the two enough space to actually fight. Nevertheless, they continue in the restricted space.

Being the only ones in the room actually able to wield a weapon without chopping some random body part off, or squealing and running away, the pair were understandably the centre of attention.

The two continue to spar for a few more minutes, before Squall disarms her by knocking her hand with the flat of his blade so she dropped her weapon. She nods in acknowledgment of her defeat and he turns to walk away.

"Does everyone have this next period?" He asks.

There is a round of nodding and shaking heads, and Squall waves those who must leave away. Remaining are, including Gem, two gunbladers, and one sword wielder. Gem had fazed out in the corner that she had retreated to, staring into space, at something that no one else could see. Squall walks over to her, to see if she was okay. When she doesn't respond to him, he waves a hand in front of her face. Still no reaction. Removing her shades, he watches her eyes dart about, watching something that he couldn't see. Thoroughly concerned, he makes the others raise their blades for as long as possible without having to stop. Returning his attention to the red head before him.

"Gem? Gem, are you okay? What's the matter?" Squall asks, shaking her.

He leads her out of the classroom, but she is like a mindless drone, only moving at all because he tugged her along. He is about to lead her to doctor Kadowaki's place, but she suddenly snaps out of it and pulls her hand back sharply.

Her eyes return to their original haunted grey, and she frowns. "What's going on?" She asks angrily. She had no idea why he was seething inside, but she was.

"You zoned out. Are you okay?" His eyes were sincere, but she was not in the mood.

"I am fine." She says emotionlessly.

"..." He is unconvinced. However, she pulls away and re enters the classroom, and he simply trails in after her.

Squall concentrates on the others, who had less, or rather, no experience or talent at all. This left Gem to ponder and stare out of the window as Squall taught.

When night arrives, she returns to her room to rest.


End file.
